bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Joey Drew/@comment-29856581-20181028213739/@comment-35651369-20181102123411
Kuchnia - Wally: (podstawia pod klamkę krzesło) Joey: (wali w drzwi) I TAK PRZEROBIĘ CIĘ NA BORISA, WALLY! NIE UCIEKNIESZ PRZED SWOIM PRZEZNACZENIEM! ZOBACZYSZ! JESZCZE POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO! ZNISZCZĘ SIĘ! OBMYŚLĘ SUPER TAJNY PLAN I... (pacza na żarcie w lodówce) Hym... słyszałem, że podobno najlepiej się myśli z pełnym żołądkiem... - Maszynownia - Sammy: Asialalalala! Bendy jest suuuper! Widzę gwiaaaaazdki... a tu jest jakaś taka śmieszna maszyna... ehehhehehehehee... he... he. Łoooooooooo a ciekawe co się stanie, jeżeli tam podejdę? Ehe he. Gwiazdki. He he. He. Dobrze, że tam do środka nie, nie, nie SPADŁEMMM!!! (łubudu) - Magazyn 9 - Lacie: Dobra, wartowałoby wykombinować jakąś broń. Shawn: Chcesz zabić to... to coś? Lacie: Nie, pogłaskać po brzuszku. Grant: Ale to jest niezgodne z prawem! Shawn i Lacie: … Lacie: Grant. Wally zabił jakiegoś policjanta, bo nie pykła mu transformacja. Norman rozwalił kolejnych czterech. A my w tym wszystkim współuczestniczyliśmy. Wiecie, nie powstrzymaliśmy ich, pomagaliśmy w zatajeniu śladów plus cała ta parada z tą głupią maszyną... Grant: … Shawn: Dobra, ale nie wiem, jak ty planujesz to zrobić? Trzasnąć go po głowie deską? Nic o nim nie wiemy! Lacie: Wiemy tylko tyle, że strasznie głośno się wydziera. Shawn: To będzie mógł się zaprzyjaźnić z Sammy`m. Grant: Nie wiemy, jakie są jego słabe i mocne strony, jak go atakować, jak się przed nim bronić... Lacie: Ludzie, słuchajcie. Na razie weźmiemy byle co, żeby po prostu w razie ataku cokolwiek mieć. Potem będziemy go obserwować, żeby, tak jak wspomniał Grant, poznać jego mocne i słabe strony. Shawn: Co? Będziesz zanim chodzić? Lacie: Nie wiem, po prostu jak go zobaczymy, to się schowamy czy coś. Shawn: Niby gdzie? W cudownej stacyjce? GŁOS ZNIKĄD: CUDOWNA STACYJKA!!! (na ziemie spada drewniana szafka) Shawn: da łat (z środka wyłazi Susie) Susie: Cześć wszystkim Shawn: Co to jest? Susie: No cudowna stacyjka. Grant: Skąd to... jak? Susie: Joey zaczął za mną ciągle łazić i gadać, żebym była Alice, więc załatwiłam se to coś. Super uber zaawansowana drewniana szafka. Jeżeli do niej wejdziesz, to nikt nie będzie wiedział, że tam jesteś. Nawet jeśli zobaczy, jak do niej wchodzisz. Lacie: wow. Susie: A co tak w ogóle u was słychać? Lacie: A no nic, Norman jest głucho-niemym chodzącym świecącym pudłem, zmutowany Bertrum bez przerwy siedzi w karuzeli, w trumnach leży pięciu policjantów, a po studiu lata jakiś zdziczały Bendy. Susie: Super. Lacie: No super. Shawn: Dobra, może lepiej znajdźmy już sobie jakieś bronie. (10 minut później) Lacie: Ok, znalazłam klucz nastawny i kawałek rury... O, Shawn, widzę, że ty też masz rurę. No no nie powiem, dłuższa od tej mojej... Susie, nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnęłaś bazookę, no ale spoko... GRANT! Grant: Co znowu? Lacie: Zlituj się nademną człowieku! Czemu na broń wziąłeś przepychaczkę? - Zatopione Kanały - Jack: Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie... co to będzie, co to będzie?! W sumie, to trochę tu śmierdzi, ale bywało już gorzej, co nie Tom? (odwraca się) ...TOM?! - Klatka Schodowa - Tom: Super, świetnie, wszystko jest po prostu super. Lacie, Shawn i Grant są na poziomie S, czyli tak ok. cztery poziomy niżej... Joey zwiał gdzieś z Sammy`m i Wally`m, i teraz nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć, a jak zginie nasz klient, to Gent wykopie mnie z roboty... jestem totalnie sam, to obrony mam tylko karabin maszynowy Thompson M1921... no dobra, nie jestem sam, bo ciągle łazi za mną Norman, który pewnie nawet nie wie, że jest tu „Bendy” więc i tak się nie liczy... Jack jest... jest... nie wiem gdzie, po prostu jak się odwróciłem, to go nie było... Allison: Ponadto gadasz sam do siebie jak jakiś psychopata i łazisz po studiu z karabinem jak jakiś psychopata. Tom: O, cześć Allison. Właśnie cie szukałem. Allison: Acha, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Latam po całym studiu i nie mogę cię znaleźć! Tom: To nie moja wina, że jest takie duże! Allison: To nie moja wina, że szlajasz się jak pijak po mieście! Pewnie znowu piłeś i dlatego się chowasz! Tom: Na litość, nie rób takiej dramy... Allison: A ten za tobą to kto? Tom: Norman. Joey troszkę się nudził. Allison: Nie mam pytań... Tom: Słyszałaś ten dziwny ryk? Allison: Człowieku, na biegunie to było słychać. Tom: To właśnie Bendy. Allison: Zatrudnili dla niego aktora? W sumie, główna postać, ale nie musieli dawać głośników na cały regulator... Tom: Nie, to nie był aktor. Allison: Nie mów że... Tom: Tak. Allison: ZNOWU POMYLILI ŚCIEŻKI DŹWIĘKOWE?! Tom: Ludzie, nie! Ożywili Bendy`ego! Nie wiem jak, ale to nie jest żaden człowiek! To jest... to jest po prostu Bendy, ale z żądza mordu oraz mordu wszystkiego, co się porusza. Allison: Więc stój w miejscu. Tom: … Tom: Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Allison: No bardzo, szkoda tylko, że Prima Aprilis było w kwietniu. Tom: Zaraz. Czy ty myślisz, że ja sobie żartuję? Allison: Nie, myślę, że jak naciśniesz magiczny guziczek to atrament zacznie chodzić. Tom: A Norman? Allison: Norman się nie liczy. Tom: A Bertrum? Allison: CO Bertrum? Tom: Ech... nieważne. („Bendy” znów się wydziera) Tom: HA! Słyszałaś? Allison: No i co? Każdy tak może. (wszystko poza człowiekami pokrywa czarna „siatka”. Oczywiście, Norman się nie liczy) Tom: Co to jest...? Allison: Pojęcia nie mam... jakaś awaria maszyny? Tom: Mam złe przeczucia... ALLISON, WIEJEMY! (sprintują, a przynajmniej próbują...) Allison: Ludzie, czemu mamy biec? Wiesz, jak dawno nie miałam w-f? Tom: Jedenaście lat. Allison: Kurczę. GŁOS ZNIKĄD: CUDOWNA STACYJKA!!! (na ziemie spada drewniana szafka) Allison: co. Tom: Nie gadaj tylko właź do środka! (siedzą w środku, obok przechodzi „Bendy”) Tom: … Allison: … Tom: … („Bendy” gdzieś se polazł) Tom: Hym? No i co ty na to? Allison: Bardzo dobre kostiumy. - Sala Niebiańskich Zabawek - Wally: Dobra, w końcu pozbyłem się tego krwiożerczego wariata. Szkoda tylko, że wszyscy se gdzieś poszli... nie wiem, po prostu będę szedł przed siebie, może kogoś znajdę... chwila, ty, z siekierą, coś ty za jeden? Joey znowu miał za dużo wolnego czasu? Sammy: Nie wiem, kim jest Joey. Wally: Eeee... Sammy...? Co ci jest, stary? Sammy: Nie nazywaj mnie Sammy. Ja jestem wysłańcem Szlachetnego Posiadacza Jednej Rękawiczki Zagłady. Wally: Kogo? Sammy: Ty nic nie rozumiesz... ale nie martw się, pomogę ci. Ja też żyłem w ciemności niewiedzy, ale teraz me oczy otworzyły się na światło prawdy. Wally: Dobrze się czujesz....? Sammy: Tak dobrze, jak nigdy! Teraz dostrzegam we wszystkim sens! Wally: Ja niezbyt. Sammy: Nie martw się, to nie twoja wina. Po prostu by docenić światło, najpierw musisz zanurzyć się w ciemność. Przejść przemianę. Przemianę ciała. Bo ona pozwoli ci przejść przemianę umysłu. Wtedy wrócisz do swej dawnej postaci, pozornie taki sam, lecz wewnętrznie oświecony. Wally: Eee... Sammy, wiesz, ja już może sobie pójdę... Sammy: Tak, pójdziesz. Do maszynowni. - Poczekalnia - Tom: Tak, gościu przebrał się za zmutowanego Bendy`ego i lata po studiu, chlapiąc wszędzie tuszem, który bierze się znikąd. Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Allison: No bardzo, szkoda tylko, że Bal Karnawałowy był w styczniu. Tom: Nie wierzę... Allison: Chwila. Gdzie jest Norman? Tom: Cóż, przynajmniej wie już o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak Bendy... (paczają na wyłamaną kratę wentylacyjną) Tom: Właściwie, to już chyba wiem gdzie polazł. - Kuchnia - Joey: A potem mu powiem, żeby nie szedł do maszynowni, bo ukryłem tam ciasto czekoladowe, a on, żeby zrobić mi na złość, pójdzie tam i wtedy... (drzwi się otwierają) Joey: Eee... Boris?